1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supply system, and more particularly to a supply system and an injection-head structure thereof to stably supply a working fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
For ink-injection systems applied in manufacturing of displays or semiconductor products, quality of printing is influenced by bubbles in the ink. The bubbles are generated when the ink flows to the numerous and complicated regions and paths of the displays or semiconductor products and when the ink is stored within the regions and paths. Additionally, because ink is characterized with a basic viscosity, should bubbles in the ink influence ink flow, the stability of ink supply will decrease.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,795 discloses a device for supplying fluid (ink) by fragmented sections (at least two chambers). '795 provides a main ink tank storing RGB inks, a thermal chamber, a media carry in/out, a panel XY stage, a panel tilt stage, a head unit, a head stage, a Z-directional detecting optical system, and a cleaning unit utilized to clean the cap and the blades which are embedded in each recovery unit.
However, treatment for bubbles contained in the fluid is not particularly disclosed by '795. Thus, when the fluid is supplied, bubbles generated in the fluid cannot be effectively expelled, thus, decreasing printing quality and stability of ink supply.